The past and The future
by Vergess
Summary: Just what it says, the past and the future of Jimmy, Cindy, Libby, Sheen, and Carl's lives.
1. Hi um,,, Nerdtron!

*~*The Past and The Future.*~*  
  
A Jimmy Neutron Fic by CiVorNdyTex, Tyme And Destinie, Numbah 91, Cindy Vortex 4, and Farrah.* * All people mentioned are actually different names for the same girl, ME!  
  
Basic info, All characters are 10, are dressed the way they are in the mini series, and Neutron hasn't moved to Retroville yet.  
  
Judy: Oh Hugh, won't it be just grand to move back?  
  
Hugh: Of course it will sugar booger, just as long as I take my ducks with me.  
  
Judy: Of course your taking those ducks, you'd drive me insane if they didn't keep you occupied.  
  
Jimmy: Moving back to where? We've always lived here, haven't we?  
  
Judy: You've always lived here, we haven't, and we're moving back to Retroville.  
  
Jimmy: OK, But I'm taking Goddard!  
  
Judy: I don't see why not.  
  
*~* two weeks later*~*  
  
Jimmy: Look boy, that's our new house, and that girl's our new neighbor.  
  
*Jimmy and Goddard get out of the car.*  
  
Jimmy: Mom, Goddard and I are gonna go meet that girl.  
  
*Jimmy and Goddard walk over to Cindy.*  
  
Jimmy: Hi.  
  
Cindy: Hi new kid,,,  
  
Jimmy: Jimmy Neutron.  
  
Cindy: Right, Jimmy, look, I don't care if you were Mr. Popularity at your old school, there's some stuff you gotta know. 1: Nick is the cool kid, 2: I'm the popular girl, 3: Your new so the only people that talk to you are gonna be younger than you, or the two losers Sheen and Carl. Now I'm not supposed to talk to newbies, so be warned, by the way, until another newbie comes here, were rivals starting tomorrow, so I gotta insult you and junk, just remember, I don't mean it. Bye, umm,,, Nerdtron!  
  
?~*/ Of course over the years both Jimmy and Cindy forgot about their friendly meeting, and the promise that they didn't mean the insults, so now you know how they started off, in the next chapter you'll see personal thoughts, and then we'll zoom past many years, and even more arguments, to age 16. /*~? 


	2. Different people with the same thoughts ...

*~* The past and The future *~*  
  
Cindy: (Writing) Dear diary, A new kid moved in today. His name is Jimmy Neutron. You remember Mr. and Mrs. Kylar? They moved so Jim has their house now. He has this really cool dog. It's a robot, and judging by first impressions, I think he built it. I think the guy's kinda cute, of course since he's a newbie, I have to be against him! Darn those peer pressure rules! I HATE them! Oh well, I warned him about it, so he'll at least know I don't mean any of it. Well, It's dinner time, I'll write again after dinner, CU L8er Cindy Katrina Vortex.  
  
Jimmy: (writing) Hey Journal, It's me again. Me and my family moved so we're at this new house in a place called Retroville. It's just like it's name. Everything looks like something out of a 50's history book. The first person I met was the girl who lives across the street. She's a blondie, but she doesn't act like the stupid ones on TV so I think she's ok. Unfortunately, she said we have to be rivals because I'm a 'newbie.' But she told me that any insults she throws my way are fake. I think my new name around here is Nerdtron. I think she's cute, but don't tell anyone that, not even Goddard. There is one weird thing though, her pigtails are impossibly shaped, and when we entered Retroville city limits, my mom messed with her hair until it was scientifically impossible too. I think I'll try messing with my hair too, I invented this machine to make your hair grow, so I can mess with it a lot. Maybe I'll try making it look like the ice-cream from soft serve machines. Ok, back to the town, or at least the one person I know. I look forward to seeing her again, and meeting Sheen and Carl. She said that they're the only ones my age who will talk to me. Uh-oh, my mom says were having company for dinner, I gotta go get dressed and stuff.  
  
A/n: End of chapter 2. Now if it isn't obvious who's coming to dinner, I _WILL_ be forced to hurt you people. 


End file.
